Two aspects of the jury-room situation will be studied. First, the manner in which lawyers judge potential jurors for suitability will be studied to determine whether information about prospective jurors is integrated in the same manner as information about trial defendants. Naive Ss and lawyers will rate their preferences for prospective jurors from the standpoint of either defense of prosecuting attornies, in either a rape or reckless driving case. Juror profiles will be given information about occupation, recreational interests, and attitude towards women's lib. Information will be orthogonally varied on the 3 dimensions so that for each it suggests either conviction or acquittal proneness on a rape charge, but it is irrelevant for the reckless driving. The second experiment will manipulate jurors dispositional states by producing unanticipated and unnecessary delays in mock trial proceedings. Ss will be told to expect trials of 30 min. duration, but three groups will be held for two hours, due either to stalling tactics and unnecessary questioning by the defense (group 1) or prosecution (groups 2) or to delays by the experimenter (group 3). A fourth trial will consume only the announced 30 min. Effects on individual and post- deliberation consensus judgments will be measured, as well as the content of deliberation. It is asked whether a juror's negative dispositional state, induced by an unexpectedly lengthy trial, adversely affects verdicts, and whether the source of delay moderates this effect.